Bets & Consequences
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Hogwarts staff have made a bet over whether Severus and Harry are in a relationship. What happens when the Potions and DADA professors find out about this bet? Will their friendship be strained or develop into something more? - Snarry! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"**Bets** **&** **Consequences"**

**Summary:** Hogwarts staff have made a bet over whether Severus and Harry are in a relationship. What happens when the Potions and DADA professors find out about this bet? Will their friendship be strained or develop into something more?

**Warnings: **Snarry! Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

This will probably be about 3 chapters.

**Chapter** **One**

Severus and Harry left the dungeons and made their way towards the Staff Room for the mandatory meeting. They were, much to Severus' irritation, a few minutes late, as they had been brewing a potion (or rather, Severus was brewing an experimental potion while Harry took notes that Severus dictated to him) and lost track of the time.

Losing track of time was occurring more frequently lately.

It was Harry's second year as the DADA professor. At first Severus had tried his best to ignore the young man; any attention he gave him was dismissive at best and scathing at worst. He had been utterly convinced that he was correct in his assessment of the Gryffindor's personality and lack of teaching ability. How or why it began to change, he wasn't quite sure, but he certainly didn't care to dwell on it. He didn't care for the idea that he had been wrong or that Albus and Minerva were capable of knocking sense into him.

Harry's persistent attempts to engage him in conversation eventually became tolerable. And if it were more than tolerable, he didn't allow his mind to linger on the thought. And now, this year, they have been spending more time together. Severus, of course, tells himself that it is _useful_ to have Harry around to take notes (however messy), to help with brewing (after much instruction), to complement the ideas he was brainstorming for potions (who doesn't want their ego stroked?), and to listen to him complain about incompetent and wayward students (it's better therapy than firewhisky). Harry must have grown a brain because it wasn't common to find someone that Severus could tolerate for great lengths of time. In fact, lately they have found themselves engrossed in conversation or potion-brewing, unaware that several hours had passed.

Severus didn't mind this. But he didn't like to think about _how_ _much_ he didn't mind. And even more than that, he didn't like that not only was his former-student-now-fellow-colleague becoming quite pleasant to be around, but quite pleasant to look at. He was ashamed at his thoughts, dreams, and bodily responses. It was like going through puberty all over again. He had settled for the explanation that it must be normal phase for a man in his forties. Of course he didn't know whether this was true, but the theory gave him comfort.

"I'm sure we haven't missed much," Harry mused. "First everyone fusses over preparing their tea and then the Headmaster – I still can't get used to the idea of calling him Albus! – will insist that everyone accept a sherbet lemon, licorice snap, or biscuit. A plate of jam biscuits will get passed around, and a few will disappointed that the last black current or raspberry biscuit was snatched up by their neighbor. They probably haven't noticed that we're running late!" Harry grinned at Severus.

Severus turned his head and caught the grin thrown his way. His heart quickened and throat tightened. He looked away. _No_, _it's_ _just_ _hormones_, _just_ _a_ _phase._ "Perhaps," he verbally agreed, but he thought it was as likely as the absence of the sun in the sky or of thorns on a rose bush going overlooked. Of course, Harry was the sun. He snuck a quick glance. _Yes_, _he_ _truly_ _is_ _like_ _a_ _ray_ _of_ _sunshine_. He swallowed hard, forcing the thought away.

They reached the Staff Room. Severus opened the door and they strolled in together. Every head immediately turned their way. The room was dead silent. He knew that just a second earlier the room was buzzing and now had hushed because of them. Even a fool would know that they had either been talking about either one of them, or the both of them, or that a secret was being kept from them.

Severus narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, and walked further into the room. He felt Harry following not far behind him. "Well…? Have we missed much?" he asked with an accusatory tone. He scanned the room to find uncomfortable downcast eyes and furtive pairs darting at each other. He crossed his arms impatiently.

"It's nothing, Severus – "

" – were just commenting on how much happier you – "

" – chatting about this and that – "

" – spend so much time together – "

" – just the usual – "

The cacophony of voices was overwhelming. "Stop," he commanded. He looked over at Albus. "Pray tell me what this is about?"

The Headmaster stirred his tea. "Now, Severus, you've been coming to staff meetings for many years. You know we always begin with a bit of chit chat. Today's topics were really not very different from any other day," he said delicately with a soft smile.

"And what were these topics?" he asked sternly, looking at Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and the rest of the lot in turn.

"Well, uh, you and Harry," Filius squeaked, whose eyes then darted to the others as if in apology.

"What _about_ us?" Severus articulated slowly, punctuating each syllable with his most threatening tone.

"Oh, Severus," Pomona said brightly. "You've taught here beside most of us for years. Don't you know that we would be happy for you if something good came in your life? We don't know why you insist on hiding this or pretending that we don't notice!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing to hide- "

"Told you," Aurora muttered smugly.

He whipped his head towards the witch and then slowly looked around the room, seeing curiosity, doubt, and a range of other expressions marked on their faces. Sybill was staring intently into her teacup mumbling to herself. Albus sipped at his tea and smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling. Severus was angry that his colleagues had been talking about him and was frustrated that they wouldn't get right to the point. He breathed deeply. "I will ask only once more. What _exactly_ is this about?"

The room was silent for a few moments and then Minerva finally spoke up. "Severus, some of us have reason to believe that you and Harry have formed a romantic attachment. We… were only just now discussing whether or not we thought this was really true and… expressing how glad we are that you seem much happier this year. And Harry, you as well. I've never seen you so happy as you've been this year."

Severus stared in disbelief at the Transfiguration professor. He became extra aware of the Harry's presence beside him and the heat he seemed to generate, but he dared not look at him. Finally he found his voice. "Well, I would appreciate if you lot would keep your debates out of my business. Just so you know, there _is_ nothing between Mr. Potter and I but a manageable collegial relationship. There is nothing to hide."

"So, there is nothing at all romantic between you and Harry? You are not together?" Septima asked.

"No." Severus closed his eyes tight, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

"Alright, that settles it. Don't forget to pay up," Aurora chortled.

Severus heard the soft triumphant voice. He opened his eyes and glared at her. He looked at the rest, feeling more anger and hurt with every expression of eyebrow-raised doubt, frowned disappointment, poorly concealed satisfaction, and eye-averting embarrassment that he took in. "You made a bet over _this_?" He shook his head in disgust. He turned around quickly, away from Harry so as not to see him, and strode out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Please review! I should be posting ch.2 for "The Gift" and "Bets & Consequences" in about a week.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bets** **&** **Consequences"**

**Summary:** Hogwarts staff have made a bet over whether Severus and Harry are in a relationship. What happens when the Potions and DADA professors find out about this bet? Will their friendship be strained or develop into something more?

**Warnings: **Snarry! Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

This will probably be about 3 chapters.

**Chapter** **Two**

Severus sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, hunched forward, with elbows above his knees and hands cradling his head. He only sat up to sip from his glass of wine. He had to resist the urge to down it in one swallow.

Someone was at his door. It was Harry. His knock had a distinct rhythm unlike anyone else's. He got up stiffly, made his way over, and opened the door.

Harry stood there quietly for awhile before finally softly greeting him. "Hey."

Severus simply stepped aside and Harry walked into the room. As Harry approached the couch he asked if he could have a glass too. Severus grunted. "Help yourself," he muttered. He sat on the couch, picked up his wineglass, and took a swallow. Harry, glass in hand, sat on the other end of the couch – not too close to him to crowd him nor so far away as to suggest that he was avoiding him, Severus noted.

They sat in silence. Severus tried to relax but his mind was racing. He wondered what Harry thought, what he felt, why he was here beside him in his rooms, what happened at the meeting after he had left, how this would change things between them, and he was mentally exhausted from the torrent. He was relieved when Harry's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You didn't miss much. It was a short meeting. The Headmaster asked if anyone had any unusual problems they needed to share with the rest of the staff. He told us about some of the proposals that the Board of Governors would be voting on soon. He asked the Heads of Houses how many students planned to stay over the holidays… Um… and that was about all... After the meeting Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore approached me and apologized." Harry paused. "They really didn't mean any harm, you know. But… I know it's not fun to have people discussing you behind your back... I hated when it was done to me in school. Not like it can be helped though, right?"

Severus didn't respond. He just sipped his wine and stared into the fire.

"I, uh… Before the meeting, I did announce that if they truly knew and cared about you, that they would respect your privacy… and that if anyone ever makes another bet over your private life, they should expect to be hexed." Harry chuckled softly. "You're perfectly capable of defending yourself and taking revenge, but I'll be happy to lend a hand. Besides, I could use some target practice!"

The corner of Severus' lip twitched in amusement. He quickly tried to hide it by taking a sip of his wine. It made him feel warm that Harry stood up for him, but he couldn't dare read too much into it. Harry, the quintessential Gryffindor, would do that for any of his friends and surely for his colleagues as well. Did Harry see him as a friend?

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked, breaking his silence.

"It's my fault…"

Severus sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. Have you wrongly told anyone that we are romantically attached? Have you suggested to anyone that you thought I had such feelings for you? Have I given you any indication that I had such feelings?"

"Well, no…"

"Then it couldn't possibly be your fault. And _you_ certainly haven't given any indication of having such feelings... I honestly don't know what has gotten into their minds." He downed the remaining swallow in his glass, stood up, retrieved the wine bottle, refilled his glass, and topped off Harry's without asking him. He took a swallow, leaned back into the couch, and closed his eyes, focusing on the relaxing warmth that spread through him.

"So, it never occurred to you that I might… well, uh…"

Severus waited impatiently for several seconds, but the young man didn't finish the sentence. "Harry, if you're asking me a question, it helps to actually articulate the full question."

A loud sigh. A few seconds of silence and then the sound of a wine glass being placed on the table.

"Did it ever occur to you… that I might… have those kinds of feelings for you?"

Severus' eyes shot open. He sat up straight and turned his head toward Harry, slightly cockeyed, with squinting eyes. "No. Why ever would I think that?" The warm relaxed feeling was gone. His heart quickened despite his efforts to remain calm. He didn't understand why Harry would ask that. He already plainly said that Harry hadn't given any sort of indication.

"Ron and Hermione thought so. They thought it was rather obvious. Given that I only see them about once a month and the rest of the time I'm here at Hogwarts, I can only imagine what you and the staff must think."

Severus snorted, turned away, and leaned back once more. "I'm disappointed in Ms. Granger. I thought she had more intelligence than that."

"They were right."

The voice was nearly inaudible. Severus wondered if he really heard that. He was afraid to ask, but curiosity and a foolish welling hope got the better of him.

He looked at Harry. "Excuse me?" he asked carefully, not wanting to betray himself. He told himself that the notion was ridiculous; he must have been mistaken in thinking he heard what he thought he heard.

Harry was looking at him with an expression that Severus didn't have the capacity to register and analyze. A shuddering breath left his lips and he looked down. "I said, they were right... I'm sorry… I hope it doesn't bother you… and I hope that we can still be… friends – at least, I hope that's what we've become now. You're more to me than just a colleague, but I'll understand if you don't think of me like that… And I never intended to tell you, I never intended for anyone to know, but… Hermione says I can't help but wear my heart on my sleeve... My smiles, my tone of voice… she says it's obvious…"

Severus' throat and chest was so tight he couldn't speak. He stared at Harry and shook his head slowly in disbelief. Harry's words made it seem that he had feelings for him, but is that what he really meant? He hated that he couldn't form a simply sentence and utter it. But then what? What if he could manage to ask Harry to explain what he means, and what if it were really true? He hadn't wanted to accept the possibility that he might have growing feelings for the young man. His interest, fascination, obsession – it was just a phase. Could he then just ignore this? Did he want to?

Harry looked up, frowning and blinking his sad eyes. "I'm sorry. It's clear that you – I'll just… go… " Harry stood up and headed toward the door.

Severus stared at the retreating figure. His chest ached and knew nothing at that moment but this – he couldn't bear for Harry to leave.

Severus stood up and ran after Harry. He tried to say "wait" but his voice failed him. Just as Harry reached the door he grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned around, surprised clearly marked on his face. Severus took a step closer. He knew he needed to say something, but what? He was lost. For one, he lacked experience in these matters. And two, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Harry, as he hasn't allowed himself to dwell on it.

He stared at Harry, who seemed to wait with patient expectation. Severus finally said the only thing he could say - the truth. "I… have been having inappropriate thoughts of you the last couple months." There, he said it. He tried to keep his breathing calm and to look unwaveringly into Harry's green eyes. He wasn't going to be a coward about this.

After a long moment Harry's eyes widened. "You've fantasized about me?"

Severus gave a short nod, not taking his dark eyes off of the green pair before him.

Harry burst into a grin. "Does this mean you're physically… sexually… attracted to me?!"

Severus nodded. "It would seem so."

"Really?!" Harry seemed to hesitate and then he took a step closer. "That's… wow… um… Do you think you would be willing to… Is that… uh… all you feel for me? Or, could you… Do you think you would… um… consider the possibility of a relationship… you know, see if maybe something could work between us? I mean, I'm glad you're attracted to me, but I'm not interested in a one-off. I want something more meaningful and long-term…"

Green eyes looked up at him so hopefully that Severus' chest tightened. In that moment he wanted to satisfy every whim, every request, every longing, just to see those green eyes remain bright. He knew this much. He wanted to say "yes" before considering the question. But he couldn't. Yes, he could admit to himself that something had changed between them, but it would be unfair to be anything less than absolutely honest and certain with regards to his feelings and intentions.

Severus kept his eyes on Harry's despite his nervousness. "Until now I have not had a reason to analyze the change in my… regard for you, nor to consider the possibility that there could be anything more than manageable collegial interactions between us."

Harry blinked. "And now…?"

"I… am willing to…" He stopped. He hated that this was so difficult for him. It was foolish, he knew. Harry already indicated his interest in him. Why was this more difficult than facing the Dark Lord? He took a deep breath. "I _have_ enjoyed your company as of late. I… am willing to examine my attachments to you… and to consider the feasibility of… a change in our relationship."

Severus paused, taking in the small smile playing on Harry's lips. He continued. "To set any concerns you have at ease… A romantic attachment of any kind, much less long-term, has not before existed in the realm of possibility for me. I am… willing to be open-minded on this. But I am not at all for meaningless liaisons. In short, no, I am not interested in one-offs nor in being dishonest in my intentions towards you."

Harry's smile grew and he gave a small nod.

Severus hesitated, and then went for it. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, I'd love to!"

Severus couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him with interest and joy because of him and with hope because of what he might have to offer. It was strange… and it made him happy. The two of them stood still and silent, just looking at each other, Harry smiling, and Severus not knowing or caring if he smiled as well.

Finally, after an uncertain amount of time, Harry broke the silence. "Well, I suppose I should go. I've got essays to grade." He laughed. "And I'll need time to compose myself. I don't want to show up at dinner tonight grinning like a loon, giving our colleagues fodder for gossip!"

"No, we certainly do not want that," Severus agreed.

Harry nodded. He shifted his weight as if to go, but uncertain. Then suddenly he stood on tip-toe, leaned forward, and planted a chaste kiss on Severus' cheek, and just as quickly he went out the door.

Severus stood there dumbly for what could have been moments or minutes. He then turned around, leaned back against the door, and closed his eyes. The place where Harry kissed him continued to burn pleasantly.

**HPSS** - **HPSS** - **HPSS**

Please review!

It might take up to a month or so before I can get the next chapters up for this, since it hasn't been written yet. I'll probably post the next chapter for "The Gift" in about a week (I've finished that chapter already).


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bets** **&** **Consequences"**

**Summary:** Hogwarts staff have made a bet over whether Severus and Harry are in a relationship. What happens when the Potions and DADA professors find out about this bet? Will their friendship be strained or develop into something more?

**Warnings: **Snarry! Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

**Thank** **you** to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or is following this story! I really appreciate the support and wish I had time to give personal responses to everyone. Thank you!

**Chapter Three**

Severus was very nervous about his first date with Harry - first date with anyone, actually. He tried hard not to let it show. He kept telling himself that having dinner with Harry and going on a date with him was really no different than the times they have already spent together - other than that it wouldn't be on Hogwarts grounds… Oh, and then there is not so tiny difference in the motivation behind and potential outcome of said time together. But Severus was nervous for nothing. Their first date went quite well.

Severus was hesitant at the thought of going on a date anywhere either of them would be recognized. He immediately thought of Theo's, a quiet Muggle restaurant in Whitby, England, which specializes in Greek, Italian, and American fare. He had happened upon it many years before and had remembered being quite impressed with the quality of the food, the quiet atmosphere, and its minimal impact on a professor's coin purse. And if that wasn't enough, due to the diverse crowds of tourists that Whitby drew, even Albus' outlandish robes wouldn't attract attention.

The two men had agreed to meet just inside Hogwarts' gates. As Severus approached the gates he saw that Harry was already there. His heart began to quicken at the sight of the young man and then galloped full force when Harry turned his head, saw him, and broke out in a huge smile. Severus wondered if his heart would survive he night. He walked right up to the young man and hoped his nervousness wasn't obvious.

"Hey, Sev," Harry said softly, still smiling.

"Evening, Harry," Severus replied, relieved that his voice wasn't shaky.

Harry took a step closer. "I, uh…" His smile faltered. "I was so nervous that I changed shirts five times." He bit his lip and looked down.

"You did well," said Severus. "That green brings out your eyes." Harry looked back up and smiled.

"Shall we?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

They exited though the gates. Severus offered his arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked as he took the older man's arm.

"It's a surprise," Severus answered, just before apparating them away. They arrived at the bottom of a hillside. "Welcome to Whitby, England."

Harry looked around, wide-eyed. "How did you know? I've wanted to come here for years!"

Severus shrugged. "I didn't know, but I'm pleased it meets your approval."

Harry smiled. "Can we go for a walk before dinner?"

"Of course. I had intended on suggesting it myself."

They made their way up the hill on the cobblestone steps. Severus was surprised that Harry had yet to let go of his arm, but he most certainly did not mind. He only wished that his heart would stop racing and his stomach would stop doing flip-flops, but it was not likely so long as Harry remained so close to him.

They made it to the top of the hill. They wandered around the ruins and appreciated the view while Harry prattled on about the history of the grounds and the mark Bram Stoker made on the town. Harry asked Severus what made him choose Whitby for their date and Severus explained that he had attended a Potions Conference some years back and he had fallen in love with the beauty of the county-side, the character of the town, and a humble little restaurant by the name of Theo's, owned by a Greek-American man whose father grew up in Greece, immigrated to the U.S., and opened a restaurant. The son followed in his father's footsteps by also opening a Greek-Italian-American restaurant, but he diverted in that he chose to make his way in life "across the pond."

They climbed back down the hill. Harry thanked him for the stroll and remarked how excited he was to finally visit Whitby and climb the famous "99 steps".

As they made their way towards Theo's Harry kept hold of his arm and, to his surprise, added his other hand.

After a few moments Harry leaned his head against the side of his shoulder. "You mind?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Severus replied.

"Are you having a nice time?"

"I am."

"I feel foolish for being so nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure it's normal." Harry hummed in response and they walked in silence. Severus started, hesitated, and finally admitted, "Three times."

"Three times what?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I changed my robes three times." Harry looked up and smiled. Severus quirked his lips in response.

They arrive at Theo's and were given a table right away. Severus pulled out a chair and Harry blushed when he realized that it was for him. Severus decided he very much liked seeing Harry blush. After placing their drink order they looked over the menu. Harry asked Severus what he recommended, who replied with half a dozen of his favorite selections. Harry finally decided to try the Texan Chili (without the onions) while Severus chose the Gyro (without the tzatziki sauce and with feta cheese added). The rest of their dinner continued very much like dinners at Hogwarts, which put Severus a bit at ease, with the exception of the occasional exchanged of small smiles and blushes. They conversed, as they often do, on potions Severus wanted to experiment with next, books that either of them had recently read or planned to read, ideas that Harry had for his DADA classes, frustrations over poorly written essays, and so on.

And then their conversation took a turn. After they asked each other about thoughts they had for next summer, Harry began to talk about the more distant future and what he hoped to have and achieve in life. He described hw much he enjoyed spending time with little Teddy, Remus and Tonk's son, and remarked that he hoped to one day to have someone special to spend his life and raise a child with. He asked Severus if raising a child was something he was ever interested in. Severus admitted that it was something he hadn't considered a possibility, but that it didn't mean he wouldn't changed his mind one day. At first Severus was a bit uncomfortable at the change in topics. He felt like he was being put on the spot and he found that he cared what Harry would think of his responses. But, to his relief, Harry smiled, nodded, and didn't seem to be disappointed nor think less of him.

The talked long after finishing dinner. They continued even as they suppressed yawns of impending sleepiness.

"Sev, I loved our evening and don't want it to end but if we stay any longer you'll have to carry me to my quarters," Harry dreamily observed.

Severus blushed at the thought of carrying Harry, much less to his quarters. "Indeed, it is quite late. I should take us back." Severus paid the check and Harry thanked him for dinner and a wonderful evening. "It was my pleasure Harry," Severus said with a soft smile. They left Theo's and walked side by side down the lane. Severus looked down at Harry and quirked his lips when he grabbed onto his arm, like before.

Then Severus stopped and looked around. "This will do. Hold on tight." He spun on the spot, apparating himself and Harry back to the grounds just outside Hogwarts. They passed through the gates and made their way up to the castle, Hary's ever-present hand on his arm warming Severus' heart. But as they neared the castle door, Severus became nervous at the thought of being seem by the portraits, ghosts, and patrolling staff alike. But before he could say anything he felt the warmth of Harry's hand leave him.

"Should we say our goodnights here?" Harry asked.

Severus gave a short nod, relieved that he wasn't the one to suggest it. "This is fine."

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you," Harry assured him. "I just would rather not give anyone reason to talk, not now anyway, you know?"

Severus nodded. "I agree."

"I really enjoyed tonight," said Harry with a soft smile.

Severus swallowed nervously, fixated by the sweet words and smile. He wanted desperately to kiss those lips, but didn't know how that would be received. "Would you like to do this again sometime?" he asked, hoping Harry would say yes.

Harry grinned. "Yes, definitely!"

Severus nodded and didn't bother to fight the smile on his face. "Next weekend?"

"That would be perfect."

Severus was happy. He had a wonderful time, apparently so did Harry, and another outing would be in the near future. But he was nervous still. It was about time for them to part ways and he didn't know if a kiss would be welcomed or be considered appropriate. He decided not to take the chance. "It is late and we should say our goodnights."

Harry nodded and took a step closer. He tilted his face up and smiled. "Yes, we should."

Severus just looked at Harry in surprise when he realized that he wasn't moving. It was as if Harry was expecting a kiss. He leaned down a bit, brought his hand to Harry's cheek (who, Severus noted, smiled a little bigger), and then in a moment more magical than magic itself, two pairs of lips came together and pressed longingly.

The warm sensation of soft lips pressing firmly was addictive but both men restrained themselves to the one kiss. They pulled away reluctantly.

Harry smiled, gave a happy-sounding sigh, and touched the other man's cheek. "G'night, Sev."

" 'Night, Harry," Severus replied softly. He watched as Harry took a couple steps back, turned around, and headed up the stairs and into the castle. He stood still a few moments more and then shook himself from his daze. He headed into the castle and made his way to the dungeons, too lost in his thoughts to notice the curious ghosts and portraits he passed by. When he arrived in his quarters he sat on the couch that faced the fireplace, already lit with a fire that a house elf had started for him.

He smiled as he stared into the fire and replayed the highlights of his date with Harry. He admitted to himself that he thoroughly enjoyed their time together. Thinking about the way Harry touched him and held his arm and the kiss they shared at the end made his chest tighten with warmth and yearning for more. He never considered himself a romantic. He never entertained hopes of love, marriage, or family. But he very much enjoyed Harry's company and kisses. Yes, if he was honest, he would say that he considered Harry a friend. But now, having had more intimate contact with him, he admitted to himself that he did indeed want more than friendship.

Was it just sex, just hormones?, he asked himself. For awhile he has caught himself becoming aroused at the way Harry looked, daydreaming about doing wicked things to him, and fantasized about him for more nights and mornings than he cared to admit. But that alone doesn't indicate that romance or a serious relationship was desired.

He went to bed and thought again about Harry's little touches, the way he held onto him, and their goodnight kiss. His lips tingled at the memory, his chest tightened, and he could feel himself become aroused. Why not, he decided. He stroked himself, lazily at first and then with more vigor. But instead of wicked fantasies of sweaty, kinky, self-centered sexual gratification in which he took from Harry what he wanted for his own pleasure or pleasured Harry just for the sake of his own ego, scenes of sweetness, romance, and everything he had once sniffed at for being frivolous and weak were what filled his mind. And, as strange as it was, it was the thought of placing a ring on a tanned finger, shining green eyes, beaming smile, and shared "I love you"s that sent him over the edge.

He laid still, panting as his body slowly settled down from his climax. The fantasies were very uncharacteristic of him, but he didn't mind. In fact, he found that the afterglow was much more satisfying; he didn't feel the twinge of guilt or emptiness that he usually experienced.

His last thought before surrendering to the sandman was wondering if a serious relationship could really work between them.

**HPSS** - **HPSS** - **HPSS**

Please review! Thank you! I am planning on there being one final chapter.


End file.
